


Maker

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Ficlet, Fluff to Dark, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Nerdanel and her sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker

Maitimo, her beautiful boy! All the pride of her youth went into his making. She puts her face into his coppery curls and breathes him in. He smells new, looks new. She pulls back and admires him some more, marvels at the precious work her body has made. He watches her with wide gray eyes, a serious expression made comical on his pudgy face. Nerdanel laughs in delight. Maitimo is special, not only because he is the first. 

*

Makalaure came out like a fish, and like a fish he is difficult to hold. He looks up to the cup of water that Nerdanel pours over his little head, blinks in surprise at the existence of water, soap and bubbles. His mouth wobbles and he is danger of crying. Danger! A slippery baby in a bowl full of water! Thinking fast, Nerdanel croons an old lullaby to soothe his nerves but instead she is the one surprised when he gurgles back. _Splash!_

*

O Tyelkormo, hasty riser! He kicks the most. 

*

Carnistir wails through the night, his face red and contorted, the O of his mouth black and seemingly bottomless. _Why is he crying?_ He is neither hungry nor gassy, his bed is soft and his room is quiet and warm. Floating above his crib, on thread so thin as to be invisible, are softly glowing jewels that caste a comforting glow over him. Why, baby, are you crying? 

Nerdanel feels like tearing her hair, she feels like crying herself. So she does, and they cry together until their hearts are empty of sorrow. 

Finally, Nerdanel notices that she has a sleeping baby in her hands, and quickly wipes his face with a cloth, and then her own. Carefully, like setting a stone, she places the baby back in his crib. 

He gives a dangerous hiccup. She freezes.

But no, still he sleeps. 

*

Atarinkë cannot seem to settle in her arms. He lifts his head up, looks over her shoulder. Nerdanel sighs and calls for Maitimo to take the baby to where he most wants to go. 

*

Nerdanel watches over the sleeping Ambarussa and feels already an irreparable loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Elleth for taking a look at it.


End file.
